Blazing Clouds
by Smoconnor06
Summary: After the war, after book 10,before the continent was found, a dragon comes to Pyrrhia.
1. The Dragon From Across The Waves

**Blazing Clouds**

32 years ago…

A jet-black dragon soared through the crisp dawn air over the vast sparkling ocean. He felt a thrill of joy as he spotted seagulls skimming through water. Land was near. As rocky cliffs came into sigh, he used an extra burst of energy to wing his way toward the distant island, but as he began to land a bright flash of blinding florescent light sent him crashing into the jagged rocks below.

 **Chapter 1: The Dragon from Across the Waves**

Moon and Qibli just stared at the dragon in front of them. Jerboas's words rang in his ears.

"I believe this is our first visitor from the lost continent." Moon and Qibli studied the purple and gray dragon with horns of what looked like several glowing yellow rocks stuck together. "This is a BoltWing," said Jerboa with a slight smile.

"What? How?" said Moon. "How can you be here?"

The dragon raised its head and in a rasping voice he said, "I am Thunderclap. Who"—he broke off into a cough before finishing— "are you?" He swung his tail to indicate them.

"I am Qibli and that is Moonwatcher, but you can call her Moon," said Qibli.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" Moon asked.

"I have been sent here," Thunderwingg rasped, "to find, assistance. We are having…problems," he said. Moon looked at him strangely.

The dragons listened, rapt.

"What kind of problems exactly?"

"There is a new tribe, a powerful tribe which will stop at nothing to destroy all of the others."

"Will you help us Qibili, Moon? Will you come with me to Pandora?"

#

Qibli and moon packed provisions for the trip while Thunderclap just watched them pack with Jerboa as he had brought nothing so he did not need anything for the way back. When everyone was ready, they all took to the sky, waving at Jerboa as Thunderclap led the way.

"There are many islands along the way where we can rest," Thunderclap informed them over the wind roaring like a lion.

They flew through most of the day and some of the night, stopping every once in a while on small islands. As they settled down for a longer rest and good sleep, Moon asked Thunderclap, "What is this new tribe threatening you?"

He was silent for a while before saying with a grin, "Boltwings."


	2. Betrayed

**Chapter 2:** **Betrayed**

Qibli jumped away as soon as the words left Thunderclap's mouth leaving two Thunderwings who must have been hiding in the nearby rocks and trees grasping at thin air. Then he felt claws grab him—Thunderclap.

Moon was slammed against a tree and saw Qibli get caught by Thunderclap. She kicked out and felt her foot connect with something hard. Then she felt something slam against her head. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Qibli getting hit over the head with a club-like stick.

#

Qibli woke to utter silence, chained to what seemed to be a rock ledge in a small cave. A small distance from him, he could see Moon slumped over on the bench and a… Nightwing opposite her sleeping. _I thought we were the only ones from Pyrria here_ , he thought before looking across from him where he saw a strange looking dragon that looked like she was glowing red and orange and definitely not sleeping.

The dragon stared at Qibli before saying in a low whisper, "Who are you and what kind of dragon are you? I'm a Sunwing and my name is Torch."

"I'm Qibli and I'm a Sandwing," said Qibli hesitantly. "Do you know who _he_ is and where are?" He nodded his head at the night wing.

"No, I don't know where we are and I'm afraid the Nightwing hasn't talked since I was put in this dratted place. Who's your friend by the way."

"That's Moon, but-"

A Boltwing walked in and something smelling of rotten fish at them.

"Dinner," he growled turning and going back out of the cave, grumbling to himself.

"Well, he's a grump," she said glaring after him

"Wait, do you know what this means?" she said looking at the fish. "We're near the ocean.

Maybe we will be saved."

 **If anyone has any OCs I could use them and this story will progress much faster.**


End file.
